My Precious Jewel
by JewelLover99
Summary: What happened after Blu had saved Jewel from falling to her death? Will they start a family? Sorry really bad a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fan fiction so sorry if it is bad, I will get better.**

Blu had wanted to make a feast for when Jewel woke up from her operation, a few hours ago he had saved a whole plane of exotic and rare birds from the poachers, He had also saved Jewel after she had broken her wing under a crate. Blu had saved her and learned to fly at the same time.

He had been wondering for a few hours if the kiss that Jewel had given him before he had flown was true or if it was because she had thought they would die.

As he flew back inside he was met by Tulio and Linda, they were coming out of the cage that was designed to look like a jungle to see the birds in their natural environment. Blu motioned for Linda to give him a pen and paper, Linda then read what it said _Is Jewel awake yet? Can I have some fruits?_

Linda just laughed "Jewel should be waking up soon, I will get you some fruits what would you like?", After Blu had told her what he would like he flew um into the man-made nest. Jewel was lying there; she looked like an angel a Blue Spinx Macaw angel. She started to stir so he went and gathered the fruits and some lilies her favourite flower.

Blu gently placed the smallest but prettiest lily in her Head feathers

**Sorry for the short chappie hopefully will get a new one up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

As Jewel was waking up a fruity aroma hit her it smelled like Pineapples, melons and her favourite Brazil Nuts. _Who did this? Tulio? Linda? Blu maybe? But why would Blu get her fruits. _As she flew out of the manmade nest she saw the hole that she was making before she met Blu it had seemed like the best option. But was it?

Now she had started to wonder if it was, Blu had come stumbling into her life like an annoying bundle of blue and she hated him but now she was not that sure if that was her feelings for the last Blue Spinx Macaw.

"Blu where are you?" She was getting worried because he had not been there for quite some time. Linda walked into the enclosure with some paper and laid it down next to Jewel. On the paper was a note it said. _Jewel we need to talk meet me on the gazebo, the one you could not climb _"Tulio has said that you can go he will drop you in the park".

_Why does Blu want to talk? Did I do something wrong _Questions and reasons of Blu wanting to talk to her.

Blu was nervously waiting for Jewel to get to the gazebo, he had got a vine for her to hold on to so he could pull her up to the top. He had heard the Broken down moan of Tulio's car drive up to the edge of the park.

He saw Jewel approaching the gazebo so he had dropped down the end of the vine, when he felt it get heavier he hauled it up until Jewel was at the top with him.

"Jewel can I ask you a question?"

"You just did?"

"Oh yeah… um you know back when we were falling out of the plane?"…

Both Blu and Jewel had been feeling better by the time that they had got back to the Bird Sanctuary


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I am going to write a few years later on and then in a couple of chapters carry on with the rest. As I think that I have an idea.**

"Let's come together, singing love and harmonia  
We are so different, but the same inside our hearts  
Beautiful colors, as far as the eyes can see ya  
Open your wings, fly when you hear the call

Blu had been feeling like he was not included in this celebration he was about to walk away when another male blue Spinx macaw flew into him, making him put colours on his face that made him look like he had put on make-up.

Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom  
Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
One for the jungle família  
Like bah bah bah boo boo  
Calling the beautiful creatures

As Blu tried to keep up with the blue birds he started to listen to the lyrics 'songs about freedom' he was thinking what would it be like to live out here in the amazon. With família

Come this way celebrate  
Laugh and dance all the way  
Follow me sing along  
Lah lah bah bah boom boom

Blu wondered if he should fly away the song was beautiful and he wanted to go up there and sing with his beautiful wife and children, but he also had to think about if he should do what is best for his family.

Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou

Jewel had been singing her heart out she loved celebrating and finding out that her family was alive! Her father looked like the happiest bird in the world. Why was she not that happy? She had seen Blu flying away from the celebration and she had wanted to follow, she also wanted to stay and celebrate she had found her home it was a good thing, was it not?

Pop-pop, I am the pop-pop  
I am the tchh I am your pop-pop  
I am the pop-pop-pop, tchch pop-pop-pop  
I am the pop-pop the tchhhchhc

Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom  
Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
One for the jungle família  
Like bah bah bah boo boo  
Calling the beautiful creatures

Blu was sitting on a brazil nut tree and found himself eating a brazil nut. But how did he know how to eat it as he never learnt. He was feeling his roots and enjoying time with his família. Why was he so happy? Why was he enjoying himself? Did he want to move his family here?

**There you go I am sorry I am not the best at writing long stories and my arm hurts I had an Injection today.**

**Thank you for all of the niceness I love you all 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I am going to try and upload two chapters today so you guys can read them**

As Blu was eating Jewel had flown over "Hey what's up you look blue?" (**No pun meant) ** " I saw you fly of did you not want to celebrate? We found Our kind! It is amazing" The look on her face was pained but overjoyed at the same time "Yeah it is just I thought that we were the only ones"

He was finding it hard to tell his wife that he was not the happiest about finding more "I thought we were a special family" Her face fell as she heard what he was saying did he not still think that they were special, they were the only but they had found her Dad, her aunt all she had loved why was he not happy?

As Blu watched his wife's face grow sadder it in turn made him sad to see that. "Jewel it is not that I am not happy, in fact I am over the moon you have found your family. It is just I cannot remember any memories or family. I have no one to see, no one to celebrate with." He was feeling bad after making Jewel feel sad "Your Dad does not like me and It just feels like I am not wanted."

"Oh Blu my dad is not the best at showing his emotions, I think that it happened when he thought he had lost me to the poachers. He is happy that you have become my husband, he just does not like humans for what they did to us." Then Blu would have been the happiest bird in the jungle they would be able to live in the jungle and live with others.

"Jewel this area has to be protected I want to live here with you and the kids. There are bad humans out there and they will not hesitate to kill us all to have this area." His wife's face was lifting with every word and they both flew up and out of the canopy and had their own small dance with the celebration song in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay another chapter up two in one day is good. I am going to start writing longer chapters as most of mine are all short.**

Blu and Jewel had talked to her father and he had agreed to let Linda and Tulio get the area protected for all the birds that lived here and in return he had found them a perfect tree for them to build their nest in.

Jewel had went out and collected flowers and leaves and other things to make the nest look had made a hidden area under the floor with the help of Roberto. It was to hide all of the things that they had brought from the human world Carla's IPod and headphones. Tiago's Eye goggles, and Bia's books. The last thing in there was Blu's fanny pack with all the things he brought in it.

As Blu was finishing with that he felt a wing on his shoulder "You know that was a really great thing you did, we will be safe now and we can live with our Familia." He was so happy at this statement.

"Daaaadddd, Tiago took my flower and he won't give it back." "Tiago give Bia back her flower or no football in the 'Pit of Doom'" "But dad.." " No buts give it back" " Thanks dad" His daughter gives him a hug as she flies off to meet her new friends.

The nest looked amazing by the end of the day and Blu and Jewel looked at it in wonder. "Blu this is amazing, I am so happy"

Then they heard a bang….

**Hahahahaha cliffhanger sorry for the short Chapter but if you want to find out what happens review please**


End file.
